Momoka Kirino
Momoka Kirino (桐野 桃香, Kirino Momoka) was a member of the Kendo Club and is a childhood friend of Shuu Hikime. After the plane crash, she was traveling with Touko before meeting the Gigantopithecus. Appearance Momoka is a short girl who has brown hair and has brown eyes. At the top left of her hair, a bit more of her hair extends more than her other side. She wears the normal female school uniform, however due to events on the island, Momoka's uniform is torn at numerous places. Her normal white shirt is missing its sleeves entirely only having the blue collar around her neck and a bit of the bottom is torn off showing off her stomach. She also has no ribbon on her chest. Bits of the bottom of her dark blue skirt seem to be ripped off. She has the school's brown shoes and black socks. Personality Momoka is a kind, polite girl. She's been shown to have known and take note of peoples talents when they were back at school and knows a bit of kendo. She seems to have romantic feelings for Shuu being a close friend of his and despite not being as strong as him, is confident in herself to stop Shuu from doing things under his inferiority complex. When things come towards Shuu, she takes things personally and seriously because of their strong relatiosnhip and has shown a more brutal, angrier side to her showing resentment to Asuka Takahashi whilst being under the impression Shuu was killed because of her. History Not much is known about Momoka's history, however she has been going to the same elementary school as Shuu, her childhood friend. She was also apart of the kendo club when she was going to school. Chronology Gigantopithecus arc It is unknown what she and Touko were doing before they were captured by the Gigantopithecus, but by the time Kanako Oomori awakens, she is very traumatized, desperate to make sure that Kanako doesn't wake up the baby Gigantopithecus, for fear that it would thrash them to death like it did to Touko. Eventually, Akira Sengoku arrives and (with the help of Momoka's childhood friend Shuu), they escape, and Momoka joins Sengoku's group. Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc As the three animals begin to attack Akira's Group, everyone is either fighting or running away in small groups. Momoka fought against a Propleopus with Shuu and bothused sticks to substitute for their usual kendo swords. After fending off the three animals for the second time in the arc (Akira, Seigou Komiyama and Maya Miyauchi), Shuu offers to go to get water at the nearby river. Momoka wants to go with him but he refuses as she is injured and drag him down. She is surprised when Asuka Takahashi leaves with him. Once Shuu is gone, Momoka reassures herself that Shuu will be alright due to his personality making him alert. Once Asuka returns, alone, Momoka is one of the first to approach her and she asks about Shuu. She is stunned and calls the other girl a liar to hear he had died and leaves to find him, refusing to believe. She is the first to find him, stumbling first on a keychain of a sheathed sword she had given him when they were younger and this is in fact the one he threw at the baby Gigantopithecus when it was chasing her. Though stunned and silent after this, she and the others return with her keeping the keychain. Back at the camp, she blames Asuka for Shuu's death after hearing her retell what happened, believing he could have escaped if he did not need to defend her. As he is strong, she claims it would have been better if Asuka had died instead. She starts screaming angrily that Shuu was a "strong, gentle person. A very important person!'. This encounter leaves both girls in tears one Kanako Oomori stopped Momoka. At night, she is seen crying over Shuu away from the others with Kanako for company. Akagami Rion realises that Momoka is in love with Shuu. When Asuka and the others start to sing 'Tomorrow', she does not join in and is still upset. Later, when the Propleopus are attacking the camp, she hears a cry and turns to see someone being attacked by one of the carnivorous kangaroo. Running towards them, she discovers that it was Asuka who screamed. With a short grapple on whether or not to intervene, she decides to save her. She tells Asuka she cannot let her die as Shuu died to save her. As the two escape from the Propleopus, she confesses that she enjoyed Asuka's singing. The two appear to become good friends since. Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Kouichi Yarai and Akira are fighting in the forest while Momoka is among those who remain at camp, not realising what is wrong. She was there when the chimera awoke and escaped from the underground whole. Maya decides that this time is the best for a counterattack considering the Chimera is not fully functioning after its hibernation underground. When she calls Aya Tokiwa to assist her, Momoka is the only other person to volunteer as well. Maya agrees as she is in the kendo club, like Shuu was. Maya and Aya attempted to avade the Chimera's tongue attacks and get its attention. They acted as decoys in order to allow for Momoka to circle the beast and attack its legs from behind, the blind spot. Momoka must possess considerable strength or skill in kendo as this plan centred on allowing her to strike. However, she failed as the Chimera's 3 pairs of eyes allowed it a wide range of view which meant it could see her sneak up on it. It's tongue attacks her and the two other girls. Under the cover provided by a smoke bomb, Ugen Kokonoe carries her away from the chimera while the two other girls are saved by Akira and Rion. Akira is shocked to find that the three girls with the 'best reflexes' were taken out so easily and was worried about how they would deal with the Chimera. Due to this incident, Kirino's arm has been in a sling since. Showdown arc She is injured and thus left behind when Akira's Group attacks Nishikiori's Group. After the battle, she reappears when all the boys returns injured and suggests a plan to save the captured girls. She returns once the battle is won. Operation arc When Junichi Mutou reveals that since he killed his son during surgery, he has not been able to be a true doctor, she is shocked. Before Junichi operates, she notices his hands are shaking. She approaches him and offers encouragement and support. Soon many others do the same and he is surprised that his hand is warm and no onger trembling, encouraging him to enter and perform once more as a doctor. Tower of Death arc Quotes *(About Shuu Hikime ) "He acts hostile because he suffers from an inferiority complex. In other words, he's just a child! Although... as long as I'm with him, I'll never let him do anything like that!" *(To Asuka Takahashi ) "It would have been better if you had died!!! Isn't that right?! Hikime-kun was a strong, gentle person. A very important person!" *(To Asuka Takahashi "I-I can't let you die here... Shuu-kun traded his life... ...to save yours. Let's go. ...Ummm ...the song, was beautiful. Will you, sing it again...?" Trivia *She and Shuu Hikime have been on the same class since Elementary school. *She and Asuka Takahashi, are very similar, both physically and hairstyle, and at first they were thought to be related. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group